mrkskr45kdowntlge4fandomcom-20200215-history
BDD11
'''Volume 01: TBA''' Prologue Hannah POV Hannah Walsh is on a night out for her birthday, with three friends: Nancy Brodmir, Yazmin McDonald and Amy Fleetwood. As they're ordering the drinks, Hannah sees a girl who bares a passing resemblance to Nancy (who she has a crush on), and starts chatting her up. She has little success, but interruptions from her friends result in her making an awkwardly offensive joke, which makes the girl laugh. Hannah asks if she can buy the girl a drink, and the girl accepts, asking for a "Sex on the Beach" cocktail, much to Yaz's amusement. The girls chat and drink, and the chat grows increasingly raucous as Yaz brings in a round of shots. Amy tries to encourage the others to go for a dance, to which they eventually agree, being split up in the crush of people. Hannah and the unnamed girl end up dancing very closely, almost erotically, while Yaz, Nancy and Amy are nowehere to be seen. The girl starts to slide a hand into Hannah's jeans, but before she can, they're interrupted by hearing a scream come from the other side of the club. Several more screams are heard, and a crush of people starts to head for the fire exit, with the girl saving Hannah from being trampled. They're joined by Yaz and Amy, but Nancy is still nowhere to be seen, much to Hannah's distress. Yaz and the girl say they should get out, but Hannah refuses to leave without Nancy. They hear a voice tell them to "leave Nancy to me", and Hannah turns to see her colleague Randall DeSantos there. He says that Nancy's father Terrence asked him to keep an eye on the girls, because of the riots going on everywhere, and then orders them to get out; mysteriously sayin that they're in capable hands after looking at the girl. As they run, Hannah looks back and sees Randall pulling Nancy out of a different exit. On their way out, Amy is attacked from the side, and a walker takes out her neck. The girls freak out upon seeing it up close, and bolt, only stopping when they hear a car pull up next to them and Randall order them to get in. They get in, and then the realisation hits Hannah that Nancy is nowhere to be seen, and she says she's going back. Randall locks the car doors and says she isn't, which Yaz and the unnamed girl both agree with. He sadly explains that Nancy let go of his hand, and the walkers got her, he saw her devoured with his own two eyes. Hannah breaks down in tears. She says they need to go and find Terrence, and while talking about Nancy hysterically, she mentions her surname. The girl suddenly asks if the Terrence they're going to see is Terrence Brodmir, the detective, and Randall looks back into the back seat and says "You really only just got that? I expected better from a girl of your talents Lilly." Issue 01=